


drINKing problem

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fullmetal Alchemist references, Hangover, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: When Tendou woke up with his ass feeling sore and a pounding headache, he knew exactly what happened.





	drINKing problem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. [NeverBeenSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane) and I were talking and somehow, I came up with this mess. XP
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes. :]

When Tendou woke up with his ass feeling sore and a pounding headache, he knew exactly what happened.

No, he did not get completely wasted and then have sex with strangers. Despite popular belief, Tendou actually didn’t enjoy getting drunk often, finding that being that impaired wasn’t much fun. He also had a boyfriend that he loved very much and was certain he would never cheat on, no matter how intoxicated, especially since his boyfriend was Ushijima Wakatoshi aka the most beautiful and wonderful being to ever walk the planet, according to Tendou.

However, he did get completely wasted last night though since it was his first time being invited to a party during college and he wanted to live out all of his wild college dreams. He recalled doing shots of unknown origin and eventually dragged Semi into joining him before the two of them got involved in a game of strip poker. That then devolved into more drinking and chaos and soon the rest of the night was a blur for Tendou, but with how he was feeling now, Tendou had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

Nearly tripping over Semi, who was snoring on the floor, Tendou raced to the bathroom and pulled down his pants. It was a struggle craning his neck around, so he could see himself in the mirror, and it didn’t help that he was still half-awake as well. It took him a moment and some finesse to fully assess the situation, but once he was able to, Tendou let out a gasp before smiling broadly.

“I’m a fucking genius.”

Running back to the bedroom, Tendou picked up a pillow that was thrown on the ground and smacked Semi with it, effectively waking him up.

“Ow!” Semi cried. He sat up and rubbed his head, most likely due to his hangover rather than what Tendou had just done. “What was that for?” he asked, scowling.

“Semi, I’m a genius,” said Tendou, puffing out his chest.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Semi laid back down again, wanting to go back to sleep, but Tendou hit him with the pillow once again. Semi huffed, finally accepting that Tendou wasn’t going to let him fall back asleep.

“I mean it, Semi,” Tendou said. “I’m a goddamn genius. Look!”

Tendou turned around and began pulling his pants down again, while Semi instinctively put up his hand to block his view. Tendou swatted his hands away and made him look, which caused Semi to frown even more before his expression transformed into one of confusion.

“Is that-”

“I know! Isn’t it great?!”

Semi lifted a finger and slowly moved it towards Tendou’s ass. He glanced at it and up to Tendou’s face, silently asking for permission to touch it, to which Tendou nodded excitedly. Semi poked at the spot carefully, pulling back in surprise when he realized that it was real.

“Does it hurt?”

“Yup!” Tendou answered cheerfully. He pulled his pants back up. “But it was worth it!”

Semi nodded, not knowing what else to say. Tendou smiled at him brightly and for a moment, Semi wondered if he had done the same thing last night. Luckily, he didn’t have to think about it for too long since Tendou interrupted his train of thought with a gasp before running off.

“I have to show Toshi!” Tendou cried as he left the room in search of his phone.

“Great,” said Semi, lying back down. “Now you can leave me alone.”

Tendou didn’t catch what Semi had said, too focused on his current task as he made the room an even bigger mess. He finally found his phone in the fridge and promptly called Ushijima, jumping around as he waited for him to answer his call. He didn’t have to wait long since Ushijima was punctual as always.

“Toshi!!” Tendou exclaimed when he saw his boyfriend’s face on the screen.

“Good morning, Tendou,” said Ushijima. “You’re up early today.”

Tendou glanced over at the microwave clock and surprised himself when he saw that it was only 11 in the morning. Usually, Tendou wouldn’t be up until well past noon on a Saturday and he had expected to be up even later, given his current hungover state.

“Yeah. I thought I’d still be asleep at this time too,” remarked Tendou. “But it’s whatever. I called because I have something to show you!”

Ushijima quirked an eyebrow at this and nodded. He watched silently as Tendou ran around the small kitchen trying to find a place to set his phone down on before creating a makeshift stand with a few bowls and dishes. Tendou then turned around and pulled his pants down, like he had done earlier. Luckily, Tendou was tall enough that Ushijima’s view wasn’t obstructed by the counter.

“Ta da!” Tendou exclaimed, doing his best to turn around and keep his ass in view. “What do you think?!”

“It’s a tattoo,” Ushijima observed. “You got a tattoo.”

Tendou scoffed. “It’s not just any tattoo, Toshi! It’s a transmutation circle!”

“Ah,” said Ushijima in understanding, recalling one of the many manga that he had read with Tendou. “Like from Fullmetal Alchemist.”

“Exactly!”

Tendou pulled his pants back up, wiggling with excitement as he picked up the phone again.

“So what do you think? Pretty cool, right?!”

Ushijima’s low laughter filled the air as Tendou held the phone close to face, so that it filled up the whole screen. He moved it back with a happy grin when he saw how amused his boyfriend was by his antics and situated himself on the counter. Tendou shifted slightly to the side, ass still sore, but he made due with his current situation, feet swinging back and forth.

“If you like it, then I like it,” said Ushijima.

“Aww.” Tendou was now red like his hair. “Thanks, Toshi.”

“When did you get it done?”

“Sometime last night,” answered Tendou. “When I was drunk.”

“When you were drunk?”

Tendou laughed sheepishly and looked away. He knew Ushijima wasn’t angry or anything, and was genuinely just curious to hear the backstory, but it didn’t make him any less nervous.

“Okay, so remember how I said I finally got invited to a party?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it was great! Even better than I expected!” continued Tendou. “I got Semi to join me too. He’s actually still passed out on the bedroom floor somewhere, but I think he’s okay.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway, I don’t remember all of the details, but we got drunk and then, I woke up with my first tattoo!”

“I see,” nodded Ushijima. “It sounds like you and Semi had fun.”

“We did!” Tendou nodded excitedly. “It was great and honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better first tattoo. Drunk me was a real genius. Maybe I should get drunk more often.”

Tendou fell silently, pondering this thought. Ushijima didn’t say anything, but Tendou could tell he wasn’t about to encourage Tendou to go on another drinking spree. Tendou quickly turned his attention back to Ushijima, a broad smile on his face.

“Anyway, I should let you get back to the rest of your day. I need to go find some painkillers and make sure Semi is alright too.”

“Yes, there’s much that I need to do. Take care of yourself and Semi, Tendou,” said Ushijima. “Drink lots of water and be careful with your new tattoo. I’ve heard they can get infected easily, so I’ll call you later to check.”

Tendou saluted jokingly. “Got it, Captain!”

The corner of Ushijima’s mouth lifted slightly, making Tendou feel all warm inside. They were about to say goodbye and hang up, when Tendou gasped loudly.

“Oh wait, Toshi!” he yelled. Tendou waved his arm about as he said this. “One last thing!”

Ushijima nodded, waiting for Tendou to continue. He watched as a smirk formed on Tendou’s face before he reached behind himself to slap his own ass.

“Oops. Looks like I’ve summoned my...staff,” said Tendou with a wink.

Ushijima blinked. “You called just to make that joke, didn’t you?”

“And I’ve got even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


End file.
